


Unintentional Nap

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [15]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Inspired by Art, Kosta Family Couch, Love, Pride, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sappy, Soulmates, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: The artwork at the beginning was done by the fabulous and talented Tai-Kee, and inspired by Tai-Kee's idea revolving around that worn couch Liam brought onto the Tempest, and I really wanted to write some domestic fluff for Liam and Sara because babies are cute. Sara and their baby girl take a nap together, to be found by Liam when he gets home from rebuilding HUS-T1 and let's be honest, bugging August Bradley, and fluffy times ensue.





	Unintentional Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catching Some Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/290256) by Tai-Kee. 



 

It was odd not to hear anything when he walked in the door. Scott wasn’t there bugging his sister and spoiling his niece, the happy teasing banter had become commonplace since her brother’s recovery, and more so since Scott, Gil and Jill’s baby and Chloe were born. Sara wasn't on a vidcall with Auggie, the Moshae, the other Pathfinders, Addison or Director Tann as was usual, because even with a four-month old, apparently the Pathfinder’s job was never done...the sad truth about being the one who fixed everything. She was the one they all trusted now, even the other Pathfinders looked to Sara for guidance. The house was dead silent as Liam made his way around, looking for his wife and finally finding her in the bedroom on the worn couch he’d acquired what seemed like ages ago—the one she’d refused to let him get rid of, even though resources were no longer tight and she could have her pick of couches.

She was sentimental about the memories they'd made there, and didn't want to lose it.

Sara was lying on her back, fast asleep on the couch with one sock halfway on, the other one laying on the cushion, a shifty looking cow plushie wedged against the arm. Their baby girl curled up and sleeping on her mother’s chest, the children’s book she’d been reading to Chloe, ‘ABCs of the Milky Way’, lay open haphazardly on the floor next to the worn couch, like it had fallen when she dozed off. She must've been exhausted. All the parenting books had said to sleep when the baby sleeps, but this adorable little nap seemed unintentional. He felt his heart stir in his chest at the sight of the two of them, Chloe seemingly soothed by the skin contact, her little face relaxed as she clung to the collar of Sara’s shirt in sleep, cheek pressed against her mother's collarbone while Sara held her, one hand on her back to keep her in place. He wanted at least two more kids just like her so he could keep catching moments like this; moments of complete peace and bliss.

How had he ever lived without this?

Sure, HUS-T1 had been family, and a damn good one—at the time the best he’d ever known, but this family had been made by him and the woman he loved instead of just accepting him, and the difference was astonishing. He took one last lingering look at his girls before quietly heading to the hall closet and grabbing an extra blanket to put over them, trying not to disturb them; Sara didn't get enough sleep as it was, not with everyone running to her with their problems and for advice. He draped the blanket over them leaning down to kiss Chloe’s temple, followed subsequently by Sara’s forehead. Her eyelids fluttered, blue eyes opening blearily as she came to, surroundings coming into focus when she met his brown eyes and a smile started to spread across her lips.

“Hi.” She whispered breathily.

“Go back to sleep, love.” Liam leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

She shook her head, using her legs and one hand to slowly push herself into a sitting position to make room, kicking the sock the rest of the way off, careful not to jostle the baby she held gently to her chest. Chloe stirred in her mother’s arms at the change of position but didn't wake, her tiny nose scrunching up ever so slightly. It was the same face Sara used to make at her scanner, and for what wasn't the first time he found himself reflecting on how much she looked like her mother,  with the same rounded face and crystal blue eyes, however her skin was slightly darker, and she had the beginnings of his super curly black hair. Liam sat down next to her on the couch, brushing a couple curls out of their daughter’s face, fingers feather light.

“I've been sleeping all day, and I’d much rather spend time with you. How's the Andromeda branch of HUS-T1 coming along?”

He grinned at her, taking her free hand in his. “It's good, real good! I mean...it's not the same, but maybe it’s better? Jaal was definitely a solid addition, you were absolutely right.”

“Of course I was.” She teased.

A low chuckle rumbled from his chest. Modest she was not, but that was one of the many things he loved about her and  he hoped each kid they had was exactly like her. He reached out and took Chloe from her arms as she blinked awake, a large toothless smile on her face as she looked up at Liam, one chubby hand on his mouth. He ran a gentle finger down her cheek, kissing her palm and then her forehead, Sara snickering quietly as she curled up against the arm of the couch, just watching them as Liam bounced Chloe on his knee and made faces to get another smile. She had never really thought about settling down, never thought she’d find something that consumed her so absolutely, at least she hadn't expect it until later on, and then she’d met Liam—and here she was, barely twenty-four and married with a four-month old little girl. She wouldn't trade this for the world.

She couldn't help thinking what her mother was going to say when she was out of cryo...her two babies, with babies of their own now, as well as her husband gone and her eldest child the new Pathfinder with a fully-integrated AI regulating her systems. It was going to be a lot to take in...SAM said they were getting closer everyday to being able to wake Ellen up, and it was quite possibly going to happen any day now. She couldn't wait for Chloe—and the other two children Liam kept hinting that he wanted—to meet their grandmother. It was awful they wouldn’t know their grandfather.

She stretched and pushed herself off the couch, feeling a bit peckish. Liam grabbed the shifty looking cow plushie from where it had fallen to the floor and Chloe gave him the biggest grin yet as she grabbed for it, making Sara scrunch up her nose. Part of her wished Scott hadn't found the damn thing—it was creepy but it was Chloe’s favorite thing and always made her smile. At least this one didn't steal credits. Her husband lifted his face for a kiss and she complied before straightening up from the kiss and giving her husband’s shoulder a loving squeeze...hopefully he could keep their daughter distracted long enough for her to make some lunch, before Chloe realized she was hungry too and started crying.

He stood and followed along behind her to help her in the kitchen, even if it was one handed. Chloe was wringing the poor cow’s neck because it was the only place small enough for her to grab, but watching everything with fascination from where she was being held against Liam’s chest. This was all new for everyone involved, but everyday was a new adventure and they learned something, every family member finding their way through in new and amazing ways. It was interesting how everything had changed, and yet, some things were still the same…

“How do you feel about Alfredo?” She asked staring into the refrigerator.

“I hope there's chicken in it.” Gil chuckled.

Liam and Sara's heads swiveled towards the entrance to the kitchen in surprise. Scott and Gil stood in the doorway, their one year old in between them holding both their hands—an unexpected family reunion, had Sara rolling her eyes and approaching her little brother to hug him.

Neither had heard them come in...they really shouldn't have let Scott have a key…

“You could knock, you know.” She teased.

“And miss the looks on your faces? Never.” Scott laughed.


End file.
